The Storm is Coming
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: Robert and Cersei's firstborn son lives on, he grows strong and willful but an incident causes him to fear the outside world, but with the help of a chanced friend he might overcome his fear and be the future King that the Realm needs but the storms of chaos are ever appeased.
1. Chapter 1

_**It came to me in a dream, apologies. **_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Firstborn 

* * *

King's Landing, The Red Keep

_Cersei _

It is the year 283 after Aegon's Conquest. The first year of Robert Baratheon's reign over the Seven Kingdoms is nearing its end.

Queen Cersei of the House Lannister and Baratheon lays within her bed, pushing forth the young son or daughter, King Robert's heir and the future of the Baratheon dynasty.

Meanwhile, a great storm was raging over the Blackwater. The waves crashing against the walls protecting the Red Keep, all the dogs of King's Landing were howling throughout the city, the servant scurried around the room.

The Queen's sweat fell from her brow as she kept pushing, she was crying but not just from giving birth.

Robert should be here, he should be with her during this hour of which she needed her husband most. Instead, he is elsewhere with his whores and deep in his cups.

She thought marriage with a King should be magical, she would rule beside the man who loved her and sire children, Princes and Princesses. Her son would be the King one day and it would be her proudest moment.

Her own mother couldn't be there for her children, all because she bore that monster which took her life. She would be there for her children, she'd be there to see her sons and daughters grow up and marry the most handsome and beautiful Lords and Ladies. She would be a good mother.

"Just a little more, my Queen. A little more." The head midwife said soothingly to her, she nodded and pushed as hard as she could. She pushed for the future her child will make.

Jaime Lannister entered the room, he was the one chosen to be her guard for tonight while she gave birth.

"Ser, you should not be here." One of the servants told him and he frowned, narrowing his green pools at the wench.

"Oh, And which of you is going to keep me out?" None answered him afterward, he strode to his sister's side and was comforting her, "It's alright, sister, I am here." He told her lovingly and she opened her eyes in shock at seeing him.

When his sister married the King, he was both angry and saddened. They were close, closer than siblings should be and he loved her, he'd give everything to be at her side because that is what he wants.

And when his sister became pregnant with the Kings babe, he swallowed the temptation to shove his sword into a second King. Cersei told him to stay away, that this child would surely make the King love her. He felt sorry for his twin, she truly wanted to be the Queen with her dashing husband and King.

Hateful, that would be the word he'd describe to what he felt. He hated for the last seven and a half months, then the Prince or Princess's day has come. He heard his sisters screams and he couldn't stand to see her in pain, he entered her chambers and told the servants that he will be at his sister's side and now here he is.

Cersei looked at her brother, she smiled weakly and took her brother's hand in her own, it was always them until her wedding day and then when she became pregnant.

She would like to think Robert will finally forget about his whores and Lyanna, that he'd embrace her and love her as the only woman in his life. At night, she'd fantasized about it before the big day that her babe would be brought into the world. She'd dream about a happy Robert with their son or daughter, her smile brightening about it.

"Almost there, your grace. With all your might! Push!" The midwife shouted over the thunder outside.

She cried and then the room was filled with the whines of a newborn, it was washed and swaddled in a yellow and red cloth. Cersei was too excited to rest, keeping her eyes on her child for a long moment until one of the midwives handed her the child, "Ring the bells, wake the King. He has a son, a Prince of the Realm." Jaime said while she couldn't care less about what was said, she has a son.

Robert couldn't come, Jaime's replacement, Ser Arys said that the King was resting so she sat there, alone and angry but her rage was quelled by her son who was wide awake and the blueness of his eyes looking at her.

She spent a long time to think of a name, what would the histories write about him? She let her son hold her finger, he smiled a toothless smile.

A Baratheon name she wanted, she also wanted a Lannister name as well. Steffon, Tywin, Ormund, Loren, Robert? No, she shook her head. She wouldn't name her boy the name of the man who wouldn't come and see him. A thousand other names came to mind before she smiled.

"... Henry. Prince Henry Baratheon. The First of your Name. The future King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men." She whispered, "You have greatness within you, my son, my black lion." She added and finally closed her eyes to rest, a handmaiden put Henry in his crib.

Seven Years Later, The Kingswood 

_Henry/Arys _

A young Prince Henry was riding in the Kingswood, enjoying a good ride while away from Storm's End.

His uncle Renly made him angry, again.

Today during his lessons, he couldn't aim his bow right and his uncle kept sniggering, it didn't help with Loras joining in and mocking. The Tyrell heir had even nocked and shot an arrow dead on target. He threw his bow down and ran away after that, he didn't even want to be here anymore.

He missed home, the Red Keep but his mother and father said he needed to make a Royal Progress through some of the Kingdoms.

The Crownlands can safely be checked off the list, Duskendale and Driftmark had to be the better places he's been to. A year ago, he was sent here to his ancestral home within the Stormlands.

Haystack Hall was nice, so was the Rainwood and the Dornish Marches which was the most dangerous of the Stormlands, what with the Kingdom of Dorne being terribly hateful of his family after what happened during the Rebellion. "My Prince, please don't go too far!" His loyal guard, Ser Arys Oakheart said and he smiled, making his Palfrey, a black horse he named Shadow.

"I just want to ride, I want to run wild and free." He whined slightly, Arys sighing heavily.

The Knight, his uncle, and the Lord Commander were the ones who mainly looked after the Crown Prince. Arys will watch this boy become a man, and if the gods are good, he'll see the young black-haired boy become a King.

The Prince is an excited child, has been since he was brought into the world.

He is wild, just as he said. Henry often went off on his own, it often got him in trouble with his mother although the King took some amusement in it. _Today is no different, what with Lord Renly and his friend acting as they do_. He'd defend the Prince but with harmless banter, it would make the boy look weak in front of his future subjects.

"Just don't run off too far, it would be unseemly if I wasn't there when trouble comes." Henry looked back at him with a face, he gave one in return, "We should return soon, it is getting late, we'll end up making camp." He added and Henry smiled cheekily.

"I can't wait for this Royal Progress to be over, where are we going next?" Henry asked after complaining for the tenth time about the journey he was made to take.

"I believe we'll be heading to the Reach, stay for a while at Highgarden, visiting the various Lords and Ladies," Arys explained and Henry beamed a little.

"You're from the Reach, aren't you, Ser Arys?" Henry asked his guardian, the Knight nodded and started talking about his home.

"Aye, Our Roots Go Deep. The House words of Oakheart. Old Oak is a stout keep, my mother keeps a strict household." He heard his guard tell him and he felt like going there than to Highgarden.

They rode for a while longer before starting to head back to Storm's End, Arys and Henry were riding past Bronzegate, the seat of House Buckler. He had additional guards, a retinue of twenty wearing the crowned stag on their breast except it was more a variation, the stags weren't black but red, red and gold, a combination of Lannister and Baratheon colors.

"Home, everyone!" He urged Shadow to gallop and, the six-year-old saw his uncle waiting for him by the drawbridge.

Renly was frowning, he tilted his head in confusion and Arys helped him off Shadow. "Henry, something's happened... "

War was in Westeros. The Greyjoys have rebelled and sacked Lannisport. His father has called for the Seven Kingdoms to call the banners, his father is going to war.

He didn't know how he felt, he was angry and wanted to go home. Renly and the others said it would be unwise in such a time as this, so, he locked himself in the highest chamber of the drum tower.

Four months came and went, no word from his father but he had been sent letters from his mother. Joffrey has begun training as a warrior, Myrcella now knows how to write. His mother wrote to him that she misses him, he cried upon reading it and finally, she spoke about his father.

Seagard was attacked, the Greyjoys were repelled and his father will be sailing to the Iron Islands after his other uncle had defeated the Iron Fleet at Fair Isle.

That all was two weeks ago, no word since then and the year was nearing its end and so his seventh name-day was approaching.

He watched the storms shoot thunder into Shipbreaker Bay, the waves crashing into the rocks and cliffs. The Crown Prince of Westeros felt calm, not wild when seeing the storm because the storm isn't to be feared, it's to be chased and embraced and fought... Or so that's what his father would say.

"Prince Henry, your uncle," Arys announced and he turned away from the window, his uncle came in and he was reminded of the last four and a half months.

Renly started to be kinder to him, not treating him terribly and even told Loras to leave him alone. In truth, his uncle sort of became his brother, Joffrey, he hasn't seen his little brother in quite a few years, three if he can remember.

"Uncle, news?" He asked, hopeful and excited. His uncle's expression didn't change for several moments, then a full grin appeared and Renly pulled a letter from his back.

His father defeated Balon Greyjoy, nearly pulled Pyke into the seas, he jumped for joy as the letter was from his father's own hands. "My brother wants to celebrate your name-day in Lannisport while also having the victory feast. Better start packing, Henry." He didn't need to be told twice as he started to pull one of his luggage carts from his bed.

Three hours later, a retinue of 400 people, carts, knights, and foot soldiers began making their journey to the heart of all trade in the Westerlands... Lannisport.

Lannisport, One Month Later 

_Robert_

The year 289 after Aegon's Conquest was closing with a tourney to celebrate not only the victory of House Baratheon over that of House Greyjoy... But to celebrate the Crown Prince's seventh name-day.

Hundreds made the journey make a fun day out of everything over the past year, one, in particular, was waiting at Lannisports gates with Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Stannis Baratheon, and Lord Eddard Stark. Other dignitaries and knights were seen also, Ser Jaime Lannister, and the newly knighted Ser Jorah Mormont.

Robert Baratheon was excited to see his son, the boy has been gone from the Red Keep for quite a few years, touring the Crownlands and Stormlands, soon the Reach and the Westerlands.

Renly wrote the last raven a week after they left Storm's End, they would be taking the Roseroad to Lannisport while also seeing the Reach and its people.

He knows his boy didn't want to go, he didn't want to do a Royal Progress but he and Cersei felt it was right. He didn't do one, not that he had to. He's already seen the Stormlands, he was born there. He already saw the Reach at the Battle of Ashford. He's seen the Vale and the Riverlands enough and the North... Well, perhaps he'll make that trip with his son.

Henry is the heir to the Iron Throne, the apple of his eye because the boy looks like a younger version of him. He does have his mothers tongue, though, he is blunt and often insulting to people who aggravate him.

Cersei... He and his wife never got along, not since they married. He wed her because he needed a wife, and Lyanna was gone from this world. She was pretty enough, daughter to a man who had the most experience governing the Realm. _He all but proved his loyalty with the crushed head and bloody bodies of Rhaegar's children_. He thought without an inch of sympathy.

Ned would call it murder, murder? No, it was justice and justice owed to the Realm for having a Mad King and an equally Mad Prince.

A frown crawled over his lips, he married Cersei and fathered three children from her and yet he doesn't love her, he loves one woman and one woman alone, and she is gone.

He whores to fill the void, he drinks so he could imagine being there with him. "Your grace, there they are." Ned brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled.

The wheelhouse came closer, but his son wasn't a woman, he would never ride in carriage. He saw Renly, his friend from Highgarden, but on the right was his boy. Henry didn't even wait and dismounted, the seven-year-old sprinted and sprung forth and picked up his boy.

Henry wrapped his arms around him, Robert laughed and turned to everyone that stood with him. "Let the tourney begin, we celebrate my son's seventh name-day!"

Everyone was in agreement and so began the Tourney of Lannisport.

_Henry_

Henry's father and King told him about the Siege of Pyke, about how he knocked down the gates and brought he Kraken King low and took his crown.

"What happened next?" He asked his father who gulped down some more wine.

"I had Balon kissing my boots and took his boy, Ned here will keep him as a highborn guest for Balon's behavior." His father was so strong and powerful, he hopes to be the same when he is older.

The Crown Prince didn't see his sister or brother or mother, his grandfather said that they couldn't make the trip. It dimmed his mood slightly but upon seeing the joust, he forgot it and started to enjoy the day, his day.

The trip here was long, his uncle stopped at Bitterbridge for a night, they picked up the morning after. Their next stop was at Highgarden but instead of one night, they stayed for five days.

Highgarden was nice, a large place and the gardens seemed like a big maze. Loras and Renly introduced him to the head of House Tyrell and his family, they are a rather interesting bunch.

Mace reminds him of his uncle Tyrion, goofy except with almost no intelligence. Lord Tyrell mostly spent the time they spoke to one another with compliments and praise, he's almost seven, there is absolutely nothing to praise about him.

Lady Olenna was funny in a mean sort of way, she definitely made him grin at how she spoke about the people around her.

Lady Alerie was kind and courteous, a handsome woman who said she looked just like a stag with. He wondered why Loras was such an arse, the rest of the family have shown they were extremely bright and carefree.

When he met Lady Margaery, she actually made him speechless. She was pretty, had a kind and genuine smile. They played in the Labyrinth together, she showed him the three sisters which was a giant weirwood. He's only seen one, at Storm's End and to see another one was a gem to behold.

Margaery told him that he should visit often, he joked that it couldn't be, he has the stupid Progress to complete and she made him swear to come back to Highgarden when his Royal Progress is over... He promised and the next day, he and his uncle were off again.

Nine days of travel had led them to Old Oak, Ser Arys home and like before, it was a nice stay as Lady Oakheart feasted them and he met her sons and one daughter. Lord Oakheart died in the Rebellion, at the Trident.

Once they made it into the Westerlands, Crakehall men met them and escorted them to Lannisport on his grandfather's orders. He saw the ruined fortress of Tarbeck on the way there and stopped to look at it and think.

He's heard some men speak of it, about how House Reyne and Tarbeck rebelled, how his mother's House became so feared. Arys told him that they have to keep going and so they did, now they are here and being around his father again made him feel like home.

"Father, when can I come home?" He asked him, the King looked at him with a sad frown, putting a hand on his head and ruffling his black hair.

"Soon, son, soon. Jon Arryn said you should see a few of the kingdoms you will rule one day. Hehe, I hope you do better at it than I do." He was told and he frowned, his father was trying to mean well but he hates it.

He pulled out from his chair and walked elsewhere, his father tried to say something but he didn't want to hear it. He passed one or two people as the joust ended, Ser Jorah had unseated his uncle, winning the bout.

Ser Arys followed him, "My Prince, please wait." The Knight called out, he stopped and wiped away some tears.

"Ser Arys, I want Shadow." He told his guardian, the older man tilted his head in confusion before going to get his horse.

He waited for the knight to return, later, he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Lord Stark. "Oh, Lord Stark." He greeted his father's best friend.

_Eddard _

The Tourney wasn't what he came for, he would have rather went home than to the lands of House Lannister. The Lands of Tywin Lannister.

The Lord of Winterfell felt out of his skin, being here and seeing people he would rather not even associate with.

Jaime Lannister. Tywin Lannister. He had to swallow even seeing Gregor Clegane. The false knight who needlessly murdered two children and a mother, causing an eternal conflict between House Martell and all of Dorne.

It was his hope that he wouldn't need to see war for years, at least until his children were all grown and married to beautiful women and handsome and worthy men.

Then the Greyjoys rose in rebellion, he answered the call to arms and picked up Ice once more and fought at Seagard, nine-thousand men behind him and took the ships to Pyke. He fought alongside his friend and smashed the Greyjoy army at Lordsport, saw Balon kneel to Robert and reswear his fealty to the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

Now, he would have returned home with the ships that took Theon to Winterfell. Robert had instead invited him to come to Lannisport, to celebrate the victory over House Greyjoy.

What he didn't expect to see was Prince Henry coming to the tourney, that today was also to celebrate his seventh name-day.

He looks just like his father, big and strong though he must have his mother's cheekbones. He'll be a great warrior, no doubt, but he'll also be a great ruler with the right counsel in the near future if his friend isn't careful on those hunts and eternal lust for putting himself in danger.

"Oh, Lord Stark." The young Prince greeted him with a forced smile.

"My Prince." He greeted the young man, "You aren't with your father, or with one of the Kingsguard," He noticed and the Prince shuffled his feet about while looking to the floor.

"Ser Arys is getting my horse, I want to go for a ride." The Prince paused slightly, taking a deep breath and looking back to the tourney stage. "I wanted to go home, I don't want to be on this progress anymore." Ah, that's what Robert and the Queen are doing, grooming him early and having him travel through the Seven Kingdoms.

"You shouldn't be out there alone, my Prince, at least not without two or three more guards." He cautioned safety, "And you should tell your father," They both looked back and Robert was holding a woman on his lap, both he and Henry looked at the scene with a little disappointment.

"Nephew, don't you know being around wolves are dangerous." He internally growled while turning to see Jaime Lannister, returning from his defeat by Ser Jorah Mormont.

The Bear and the Lion, a song he would like to hear of when word spreads.

"Not as dangerous as a lion, a stags natural enemy as one would say." He told Jaime who scowled, Prince Henry chuckled not knowing what that they were actually insulting one another.

"Nephew, Ser Arys is coming with your horse, going for a ride?" Jaime asked Henry who nodded, "I will come with you, it would be unseemly to have only one Kingsguard watching out for you." Jaime offered and in a naive familiarity, Henry agreed to the offer and so the two began walking towards Ser Arys.

"Wait." Henry stopped and ran back to look at him, "Thank you, my Lord, for keeping my father safe." He smiled and nodded to the boy who ran back to the Kingslayer.

Gods, the boy doesn't know he walks with vipers and oathbreakers. A frown crawled across his lips as he reluctantly turned away and headed back to the stands where he saw Jorah naming Lynesse Hightower the Queen of Love and Beauty.

_Jaime _

Henry smiled as he, Arys and him rode out into the woods.

They were followed by some hounds and a huntsman, better to go somewhere with protection than finding danger and no way to defend one's self.

His nephew is a bright fellow, a charmer with a smile that could light up a room. _The same as the King. Fought the Ironborn and feasted with them in their own halls_. Jaime thought darkly, no doubt Henry Baratheon the First of his Name will be the same.

After the last seven years, he still cannot get over Cersei having a son from Robert's loins. Hates Henry for being born, for being Roberts, for not being his son.

Cersei should have had his children, Joffrey and Myrcella are his, he knows that much as Cersei stopped trying to get the King to love her. He remembered a whole year of the two growing more affection for one another, the King whored less and less which seemed to make his sister happy... Until a visitor from the North, a Flint coming to meet her husband to be.

The girl looked like what he imagined Lyanna to be, the King immediately regressed to a state of lust, taking the girl as his mistress not long after coming to court.

It ruined all the happiness his sister had, she tasked one of her spies to get rid of the Flint once she had a child, the boy being forgotten in the orphanages of King's Landing. The girl was found dead in her room, the King had fallen low and went back to his whores and his sister came back to him.

"Look, uncle," Henry called out to him, his blue eyes looking at Casterly Rock. The sun was setting on it which made it seem like a real lion, watching the sun fall.

A dark thought ran through the Young Lion's mind, perhaps through these woods, his nephew would fall from his horse and break his neck.

_Gods, I am so hateful_. He thought and took a deep breath, sickened from even thinking about killing another King before he even sits upon that damned throne.

Forgetting everything, he and Henry ran for a few more hours before heading back to Lannisport, the King was no doubt wondering where his son was and they began trotting down the road until they were passed the gate and back near the King who laughed when he saw his son, patting his own father on the back while Ned watched.

The other Baratheon brothers were there as well, but he didn't much care for them. Henry was helped off his horse and he walked up to the dais where everyone was feasting.

"My boy, where the Seven Hells have you been?" Robert asked the Crown Prince by which Henry talked about his trip through the woods and seeing the Rock.

_Third Person PoV_

The Tourney of Lannisport and Prince Henry's name-day ended with joy, the Crown Prince bid farewell to all of his new friends and the Lords who returned back to their own lands. He hugged his father tightly while the King promised that he will be coming home soon, the Crown Prince nodded to knowing that and said his goodbyes to his father, uncles Jaime, Renly, and Stannis, to Lord Stark who grew an interest in the boy and on the same day received a letter from Highgarden.

The Prince's time in the Westerlands began, he didn't enjoy it, didn't like the cold stares from his grandfather.

One thing he found joy was with his uncle Tyrion who wasn't at the Tourney, the dwarfish man was a constant good time with each ending of a lesson from his grandfather or the Maester, or the Master-at-Arms.

He stayed in the Westerlands for a year and a half, his time was nearing an end there and Lord Lefford wanted to treat the Prince in his home, the last castle other than Clegane Keep which the Crown Prince refused to go to because the Mountain was too dangerous to be around him.

The Tourney of the Golden Tooth took place, a grand spectacle as House Lefford is the second richest family in the Westerlands, what with House Reyne being extinct and House Lannister living under their own gold mine.

All of the Westerlands were nearly in attendance, mostly peasants and one, in particular, was partied by seven others who were following him with cloaks hiding their face.

These men were once soldiers, serving under Jon Connington who was at the Sacking of King's Landing. These men saw the horror and swore that their children would be avenged by killing the son of Robert Baratheon, they intend on killing Prince Henry.

The eight-year-old, his knight and a compliment of redcloaks protected the Prince. The head of the assassins would try it, and his companions as well.

Arys went for his blade when a half-dozen men came at the Prince and killed four men, his men, he parried a blow and ax before plunging his sword into an assassin's stomach. "Henry!" The Knight cried out and turned in horror, seeing a bleeding man holding the Prince at knifepoint.

"Put down your sword or not, he dies." Time seemed to flash before Henry's eyes as the shimmer of the killer's blade raised and was jammed into his shoulder.

The assassin would have gone for another stab if not for an arrow piercing his back, shot by a young man with dark, shoulder-length copper hair. Arys ran to the bleeding Prince who was crying for his mother and father, a Maester came from Lord Lefford's castle and tended to the wound.

Word soon spread across the Realm, the attempted assassination of Henry Baratheon brought a sense of urgency from the King and Queen. Robert made his hands bloody from rage and Cersei demanded her son be brought back to the capital, but, the damage had been done as the firstborn son of the King had not only sustained wounds physically but mentally.

The entire right arm of the Prince lost all feeling, completely numb but usable. Henry had also become more terrified, terrified of the people and always insistent on having one or two guards at his side. He's also lost all interest in riding through the woods, only using his mount to move from one long distance to the other.

The brave and curious Prince had been replaced with a frightened young man, scared of daggers in the dark and forever without his smile.

House Lefford suffered under their liege Lord and the King for the Prince being harmed under their watch. Across the Narrow Sea, an amused Viserys jested with the Commander of the Golden Company over the lordlings near death. In the North, a shocked Lord Stark prayed for the Prince's recovery.

When word had come to House Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell wept for her newest friend. She would write to him and exchange letters in the next few years, unknowing of the ambitions that are cornering the two into a game played for power and the Iron Throne.

It is now the year 298 after Aegon's Conquest, the Crown Prince has just been informed that in the light of the Hand of the King's untimely death, the royal family will be embarking on a journey to the North.

A sigh escaped the sixteen-year-old as he closed the chambers of his room and saw only darkness, the moon glimmering passed his window within Maegor's Holdfast.

The Slumbering Stag, they called him, a great joke to make him feel weak for well over the years since he was nearly murdered at the Golden Tooth. His hands trembled a little and he closed them tightly, closing his eyes about leaving his home once more.

* * *

**_AN: An explanation, I am trying at this again because all other times I tried didn't have a clue where to go with it. I read almost a dozen Trueborn Fics and they were all very excellent, but a few were the same and I had always been insecure about the concept. I'd give up before I'd gotten any further, I don't know if and when I will come back to start this but I do have an idea where to go. _**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This update is a long-time coming, I hope everyone enjoys!. _**

**_From the cover photo, I chose Timothee Chalamet from the King to be Henry's face. And look at that, he also plays a Henry in the film, I love coincidences. _**

* * *

Chapter 2: Home is Far Behind

* * *

The Kingsroad

"You look like you are in pain, Prince Henry."

Ser Arys should mind his own business, the heir to the Throne thought with a sharp turn back to face the road ahead of them.

They just entered into the Riverlands not an hour ago, and a few days before they were inside of the Crownlands, and one day before that, they were inside of the Red Keep and his father ordered a party of people to go to the Northernmost Kingdom.

"I just tire of being on a horse for ten hours a day." He mentioned and his guardian cleared his throat, suggesting him to ride in the wheelhouse with his mother and siblings. "I would if I knew my father wouldn't speak about having all daughters for children in front of his drinking friends."

His relationship with his father and the family for that matter, is a bit strained.

Before the attempt on his person, he was a lively and cheerful boy. He would have grown up a hunter, a man that looked as much a King like his father.

Now, one would look at him not once believe he was the son of Robert Baratheon, more like they'd think he was his uncle Stannis's son or some highborn's whelp.

Gods forgive if anyone thought he was the same Henry Baratheon that rode across fields with his uncle Renly, laughing and saying that he was the bravest boy in the Seven Kingdoms.

"That must be why your brother insists on riding as well, my Prince." Joffrey? Yes, that is but half the truth. Henry tilted his head right, Joffrey stood beside his constant companion and their cousin, Lancel.

In another life, his younger brother could have been Crown Prince- Would have even come with Sandor Clegane, who is in his service but as of this moment resting in a wagon which made him remember why he was there and not at his side.

They camped at the Ivy Inn a day ago, he doesn't remember every detail but Sandor got into a brawl with a few would-be muggers who thought they could rob a member of his guard... Suffice to say, Sandor caved one man's head in and disemboweled the second.

The third took a stool and whacked his guard in the back of the head, he ensured the man was hung for the crime of breaking the King's Peace.

"Joffrey has become a favorite, taking up hunting where I prefer to learn. He wants to fight where I wish not to if I don't have to." Their father acts disinterested, but he sees that his increasing resistance to show any interest in what the King does is costing him much.

A part of him is slightly fearful that his father will choose the younger brother as the heir, he loves Joffrey but he doesn't have a clue as to how the court acts.

One could count how many times his grace attended a Small Council meeting on a single hand, one because of the Greyjoys, and the other four were because Jon Arryn had to pull him from his whores and wine.

It was after his fourteenth name-day that Lord Arryn and his mother began bringing him to these meetings, it was boring for several months because it was mostly meaningless topics.

After a year, he sharpened and would often make small but nevertheless significant decisions concerning the people of King's Landing and five villages within the Crownlands.

But Joffrey? His brother fell into a similar routine of laxness, with the exception of the whores. He had brought his brother to a Small Council session only to have him complain, then at the end say he never wants to be put through such misery ever again.

A crashing sound broke him and Arys from speaking, followed by his sister screaming. Investigating, he saw that the wheelhouse's back wheel broke off, again.

His father appeared not long after, angry and berating his mother. "Damn it, woman. If that damned wheelhouse breaks again, you and the children can ride like your two sons and me." His mother proudly resisted, poking her head out of the door and watching her balance.

"Perhaps we should have built a better carriage, but you were rushing in your haste to go North." Henry sighed and was tired of the fighting, approaching and dismounting from his horse with Arys.

"Father, we shall fix it. Someone help Ser Arys and me." His uncle Jaime, Lancel, Meryn Trant, and an awakened Sandor helped by raising the wheelhouse while he pounded the wheel back into place.

After he was done, his father looked at him with a strange expression before silently turning his steed and left to the front of the column while the train began to move again.

For some grasp at hope, Henry saw the former relationship he had with his father- The brave and happy boy looking up to his Kingly father, asking for more stories about his adventures as a youth and the leader of the revolt that put House Baratheon on the Iron Throne.

"Nephew, why are you just standing there?" He snapped out of his thoughts, feeling a hand on his shoulder and turning to see his uncle Jaime. "Are you alright?" He was asked and for a second, he didn't know what to say.

"I'm good, let's just keep moving before we are left behind." He said with a distant tone, mounting up on Shadow and sighing before kicking the steed to go forward.

The column of people marched for several hours, passing past midnight and the next day before they made it to Castle Darry.

His family was given rooms in the relatively small hold, he was writing a letter to his uncle Renly before he heard a knock on the door of his temporary chamber. "Come in." One of his personal pages entered, a letter in his hands, "Thank you, Victor, I will take that." He said and the Wendwater heir brought it to him and left, closing the door behind him.

A ghost of a smile crept upon him, seeing the rose on the seal when he got the scroll.

It has bee like this for years since their meeting, a courting spanning since he was a boy and hopefully, soon he can go to his father and request that he make his feelings official.

"My dearest Prince, I hope you are well as I think of you constantly in these last several months. I am now a woman, and my grandmother and father had considered our coupling to be a boon for the Gods. I hope to see you once again, on the day you return to the capital with your family... And perhaps join my House with yours. Your Golden Rose, Margaery Tyrell." Henry leaned back and chuckled a humorous laugh, thinking about the woman he's desired for several years.

Since his near-assassination, he's met Margaery Tyrell only once. It was on a night his uncle Renly hosted a masquerade, Loras was supposed to be the only guest to come from House Tyrell but he was genuinely shocked to see Margaery.

They danced for what seemed like hours, it was a great night of fun and enjoyment where he usually spent his nights in his room or in the Small Council chambers.

It's his wish to go to his parents and request that they make arrangements to unite the Stag and Rose, it makes sense on many levels both economically, militarily, and politically. None could stand against his father's dynasty with the might of the Reach on their side, not even Viserys Targaryen.

That and he and Margaery genuinely care for one another. They both want this to happen for the betterment of their families and the people of Westeros as a whole.

Ambition. Stability. Partnership. His ideal peace could be bound with these as the pillar, the only thing stopping him is that his father distrusts the Tyrells for their choice to back Aerys in the Rebellion, nearly conquering Storm's End until Lord Stark came to lift the siege and save his uncle Stannis and his own family.

Henry knows his mother might agree, she seems to have more sense than the King nowadays. "It's just you, father, if only you can get over what happened then and move on, Westeros could indeed be a greater Realm than its ever been." He whispered to himself, watching the cracking in the brazier.

Cersei 

Jaime fell beside her, Cersei relished in the feeling of bliss for several seconds before rising and pulling the sheets to cover herself while Jaime lied in bed, spread out and with a smile on his face.

Robert left some time, taking several of Lord Darry's serving women to his own chambers.

Her children were sleeping soundly in their own quarters, with the exception of Henry who was still up writing letters to who knows but she'll find out one way or the other.

She peaked for but a moment before Jaime came to her, apart from the hair he looked like what she imagined her father to be as a youth, deep in his ink and quill than Joffrey with his sword and hunting.

The Slumbering Stag, Henry Baratheon. She's done all she could to stop the name from getting to her son, she failed but she did take some pleasure in catching and dealing with those who mocked the heir to the Iron Throne.

"You should come back to rest, I won't able to hold you so close after tomorrow," Jaime said to her sweetly, well, as sweetly as he could muster with his voice.

"We've gone at it for more than two hours, I do need my rest dear brother." She said and Jaime rolled his eyes, getting into a sitting position. "You should strengthen your bond with Henry, he needs a better voice in his ear rather than Renly, I know the snake is just manipulating my son." She added, thinking about the friendship between her son and his uncle.

Jaime was apprehensive to the request, she saw he is still a little sore after all these years.

Yet, when word came of the attempt on her son's life, Jaime was so angry and drunk that he openly threatened Arys for his neglect in defending Henry- Even told Lord Lefford that if it wasn't for his allegiance to their father, he and his House would be wiped out and all noteworthiness erased from the records.

She reached over and cupped Jaime's face, "Just because he has Robert's blood, it doesn't make him any less ours." She whispered and noticed a glimmer of affection in her brother's voice. "Go to him, tomorrow, make the bridge between you two stronger than his and Renly's." Jaime sighed and got dressed before leaving her room to go back to his own.

Now alone, Cersei put her hair back into place with the hope that by tomorrow Robert would forget this foolishness and name another as the Hand of the King than the one she assumes they are going North for.

Henry 

He stared at his uncle Jaime and Tyrion for a long moment, questioning their motives in the request they put forth.

The royal procession had awoken early this morning and spent the first several hours riding on the road, hoping to make it further up the Green Fork before sundown but his father stopped for a meal, considering they didn't have breakfast yet.

"You want me to go on a hunt, just me?" He asked, Tyrion made a hurt expression.

"You wound us, nephew. Is it such a strange thing as to want to spend time with you, just us men and a deer or two." It wouldn't be just them, this idea was no less put forth by his father or Joffrey.

A royal hunt takes no less than fifty to a hundred men, a handful of hounds and horses plus a wagon to haul their game back to camp and break them apart.

"I've never held a weapon in years, except for a dinner knife." He said in an attempt to dissuade the two from bringing him along.

"But you were great with a bow, Henry. Even at the age of twelve." True, but like before he hasn't pulled a bowstring in some years.

Truthfully, they were all excuses. He just doesn't want to be near so many swords, spears, and arrows. The Crown Prince toyed with his breakfast, debating on his faults and fears.

No doubt Joffrey will be there, brave-faced and laughing alongside the King in this hunt.

"... Fine, I will go on this little hunt." He relented and finished his meal before leaving to dress for the occasion, one can find a bore tusk in their stomach without the proper attire and protection.

It took him some time to be able to touch his spear or his bow for that matter. "Come on, quit being such a woman." He said, insulting himself to gather the courage to pick up the weapons then attached them on Shadow who neighed away. "Oh, shut it, wily beast." He said halfheartedly to the black steed, patting him on the neck then mounting up.

"Henry!" He heard his mother call to him, she, Tommen, and Myrcella ran up to him and his youngest brother had a helmet in his hands. "I wanted to wish you well, good luck on your hunt." He appreciated the thought.

"Henry, you should wear this," Tommen said, trying his hardest to reach and hand him the helmet, he smiled small and lowered his hand to take the piece of armor.

Myrcella shyly wished him good luck. "Thank you, little sister." He told her before he heard his father announcing the hunt, "We'll be back around sundown, keep the fire warm." He ordered his siblings before joining his uncles, brother, and father among several guardsmen.

The troop rode off, the royal banner flying in case any nearby Lords think they are hunting illegally.

There were fifty of them, four hounds to split between them as his father formed two fifteen-man hunting parties. He, Joffrey, their uncles, his father, and three more Kingsguard formed one group.

The second was led by Meryn Trant, Sandor, and thirteen Lannister men.

He was trailing beside his father and brother, they passed between to big trees before Joffrey stopped his horse. "What are you doing, boy?" The King asked Joff who raised his crossbow, aimed down, and shot the bolt which pierced a hare coming out of its hold.

"The first game is mine!" He watched Joffrey praise himself, Henry found himself questioning what made his little brother so arrogant.

He was always charismatic as he was when he was his age, now he openly flaunts simple acts in everyone's face. Henry noticed his father eyeing Joffrey, both irritated and jealous.

Funny that, jealous that your son got the first kill in a hunt.

Lancel ran to grab the animal, Joffrey cocked the bolt back into place and pushed on. Henry followed behind a ways back as his father passed him, looking at a pair of tracks that led off from the group.

His uncles accompanied him, passing back and forth a skin of wine.

"Our dear nephew is on the hunt." Tyrion's commentary isn't wanted or needed, he turned back to see the brothers smirking.

Uncle Jaime came up to the left side of his steed, "These are stag tracks, you might have a pair of antlers for your future crown, Henry." He scoffed at Jaime's comment, though, he did imagine the sight of him in a set of armor with stag antlers on his helm.

A most intimidating sight, indeed.

Joffrey 

The second-born son of Robert and Cersei Baratheon backtracked the path in search of his elder brother, the King's orders.

He complained internally, wondering why Henry even wanted to participate in this outing at all. _He cares not for steel but those books of his, Gods. _Joffrey remembered the time his brother drug him to a Small Council meeting, pure misery it was.

If he was the heir then he might have been more interested in governance and leadership, alas he is a spare in case Henry meets an early end before or after he becomes King.

The cruel side of him started to imagine himself on the Iron Throne, he'd be a great King of Westeros and would surpass his father and be the leader his brother could have been.

Yes, since Henry's second near-death at the Golden Tooth, the Crown Prince hadn't been the same and would fear the sight of any weapons or be paranoid when around too many people at once. The brother he admired became a shell, a true coward who, if allowed to take the crown would be pushed around by his court.

A second coming of the Toothless Lion, or as some call the Slumbering Stag. "Antlerless Stag." Joffrey chuckled to himself.

Passing by some brush, he spotted his brother readying to shoot a little stag with his bow, mounted beside their uncle Jaime and Tyrion.

He was going to tell Lancel to fetch them, that was, until a monster came out from the darkness.

It was a great bear, roaring loudly and causing his brother's horse to buck him to the ground. His uncle Tyrion ran to safety, and Jaime recomposed himself and stood in the way of the beast and it's chosen dinner... Henry.

"My Prince, we have to do something." He shushed the sniveling idiot for a moment, considering his actions right this minute.

If he lets the bear slay Jaime and Henry, he would then be his father's heir and the next Protector of the Realm. He would be the **King** one day, and he would have it if he just stays right where he is and let the bear be the monster it is.

The Kingsguard swung his blade at the animal, Henry was finally able to get himself loose from his horse and grab his spear. "Kill him, kill him, now!" Joffrey seethed slightly as Jaime's spear and sword were thrown aside and death was awaiting the two.

Of course, his destiny fell through the cracks when Lancel's urgent whining cause Tyrion to see them and he was forced to take action.

Riding forth, he aimed his crossbow and shot it at the bear's neck as it swatted Jaime aside. This gave his elder brother an opening to jam his spear deep into the beasts chest and make it fall backward with a death roar.

He got off his horse and walked up to Henry, feigning concern for his older brother. "Lancel, go and get my father, now!" He ordered and helped Henry back to his feet.

"Thank you, little brother, I might have died this day if not for you." Yes, you would have and he would be next in line for the throne.

"You are my elder sibling, it's only natural to come to your aid." Jaime got up with a nice scratch across his armor, and Tyrion looked at him suspiciously for a long moment before turning to see if his own brother was alright.

The King arrived not long after, the men following, and for once, he and Henry were hailed as great hunters for taking down such a large creature despite the loss of getting a stag.

Of course, Henry got the majority of the credit, it was his spear in the creature's chest. Their father had the beast's coat made into a cloak, a prize to make him intimidating and Kingly when they enter Winterfell.

A small feast was held for him and Henry, all the while he held his brother with scorn, jealousy that he got such a prize.

_Keep this small and putrid coat, brother, the Gods won't always hold you with their favor. _Joffrey thought and got up to leave the feast, having had his fill for the night.

* * *

**_AN: So, tell me what you guys think, from relations and any ideas you want to see as we go deeper into this story. _**

**_Well, until next time, I am HKC and I hope everyone is being safe out there._**


End file.
